Sister, Sister Chapter 5
by ccrulz
Summary: Will, Maggie's husband arrives and Henry takes them to see Mike.


Chapter 5

Henry was stunned. However, he had no time to process everything because there was another knock at his. He was angry with himself because he did not sense anyone approaching. He opened the door to find a handsome blonde hair, blue-eyed familiar vampire looking back at him with one those, well THOSE types of grins. "Duke, great to see you," flashing brilliant white teeth at him as he spoke. Although Henry wanted to be angry, he just couldn't. He smiled back at him and as Will reached out to him in a friendly embrace, Henry felt the need to do the same. _This is not real, two vampires in the same territory, friendly, not wanting to rip out each other's throats..._"Ahh, my friend, but it is happening," he had read Henry's mind. "Sorry William...or Will I should say? I forgot, that, well.." He finished his sentence, "That I'm a vampire too? That's okay, that's what I want." His face became very serious, very old looking suddenly and Henry knew then that Will had come here to help find his daughter. "Where are my manners, please come in." Maggie immediately ran to Will, embracing him and kissing him softly on the lips. "Any news?" she asked searching his face for something positive, knowing she wouldn't find it there. He shook his head, "Sorry, nothing yet. No contact, nothing." Maggie filled him in on her conversation with Henry. When she was finished, he asked the obvious, "Are you going to include Vicki on this? I hear she's the best, especially for cases like this. Ones that can't go through regular channels." Henry spoke before Maggie could, "I don't know about that. I'm not quite sure what her reaction would be. Maggie, it's really your call but, I do feel we have someone we can call." Maggie, wrapping her arms around Will's waist, sighed and said that she was up for anything at this point, anything except Vicki. "I don't want to hurt her anymore than she has been already by those who are supposed to love her. Eventually, yes, I would love to have more family, but I don't know if bringing her the Addams family right now would be exactly quite right." That little bit of humor suddenly made them all laugh, and just for an instant, they relaxed.

"Well, let's head out then shall we?" Henry said. Henry was hesitant at first to tell them where they were going, afraid they might not agree. "Who is it that we are going to see Henry?" Maggie finally asked. Henry replied as honestly and vaguely as he could, "He's sort of a friend." Maggie shot him a sideways glance and a familiar scowl. "What SORT of friend, Henry?" Henry knew he would have to tell them sooner or later, he was holding out false hope it would be later. He sighed and said, "Mike, Mike Celluci, Detective Mike Celluci." Maggie's eyes narrowed and anger shot from her like knives. "NO police Henry, NONE!! They will not understand. My daughter's life is in danger and they WILL NOT believe us!!! We can't waste time!!" Henry tried calm her down. "Maggie, please just listen, Mike knows us, Vicki and I. He knows I'm a vampire, he has helped us many times. He will be discreet, I assure you. I give you my word. Will, explain to her what that means." Will nodded. "My love, he has given you his word. That is honor enough for me. Henry, Duke of Richmond, is an honorable man. I have no doubt he is truthful and trustworthy or I would not have sent you ahead of me." Maggie's eyes were burning, wanting to spill out the tears just behind them. But she was determined not to cry, not to show weakness, not until Tori was safely with her. She trusted Henry because Will trusted him. She looked Will in the eyes and he gave her the calming effect that only he could give her. They continued to discuss how Mike could help them.

Maggie voiced her concern over Mike and Vicki "working together". Henry was hoping she wouldn't find out beforehand that it had once been more than that but he also knew if Maggie touched Mike even once, it would be hitting the fan quickly. They arrived at Det. Celluci's office to find him sitting behind his desk, working on the computer. When Mike looked up, he did a doubletake when he saw Maggie. Henry found this amusing, glad he wasn't the only one confused. When he saw Henry, he cocked his head to one side, as usual, and had the look of disdain he reserved only for Henry's presense. "Well, well Mr. Fitzroy, what did I do to deserve this?" he asked sarcastically. Henry smiled back a genuine smile and said "Det. Celluci, we need your help. We need you to be discreet and most importantly, we need you to NOT tell Vicki what is going on." A voice behind them said, "Why not tell me what's going on?"


End file.
